Winslow Schott (SV)
Winslow Schott, dubbed the Toyman by the media, is a toymaker, terrorist, and former Queen Industries employee. He was hired by Lex Luthor to create kryptonite bombs around Metropolis to get revenge against Oliver. Powers and Abilities Winslow possess no superhuman powers whatsoever. Winslow Schott is, however, a very logical, strategic, articulate, and resourceful man who is quite dexterous, as he often is seen building toys and small mechanical devices like small explosives, indicating the steadiness in his fingers. He appears to be efficient in math & science. Winslow is able to embed chips and sensors into other items like balloons and stuffed animals. He was shown being able to build a Clapping Monkey Bomb as well as shown to beiplacing explosives inside a Newton's cradle. He has also created a robotic duplicate of himself with a bomb inside of it, a new Kryptonite heart which in turn could effortlessly absorb meteor rock for John Corben, kryptonite bombs which Lex used to split Clark and Lana apart. Early life Winslow Schott was a scientific inventor at MIT as well as S.T.A.R Labs who was hired by Oliver Queen to work for Queen Industries. As a great mind though a bit eccentric, his work produced big profits for the company, but he began to attract attention when he started to bring toys to work. He went too far when he decided to put explosives inside the toys, and this caused his immediate termination from the company. For six years Schott remained inactive, harboring a grudge against Oliver until he was found and hired by Oliver's great nemesis, Lex Luthor. Season Eight An angered Schott was sought out by Lex Luthor, who was on life support, to act as his assassin to get rid of all those who had betrayed him, starting with Oliver Queen and Tess Mercer after they stay with his company. Taking advantage of the hatred of Schott by Oliver, Lex watched him and gives orders through his clown puppet. Schott put a bomb with Kryptonite in the meeting room of the LuthorCorp Board of Directors, hoping that it could kill Oliver, but failed. Following the orders of Lex, Schott put a bomb on the roof of the Daily Planet that could blow up the whole city, and later went to Metropolis General to definitively kill Oliver. He deceives a nurse to show him Oliver's room saying that he was a messenger and had a package for him, later tying Oliver to the couch. He places a time bomb shaped as a toy in front of Oliver as his revenge. Unfortunately for Schott, Oliver broke free from the handcuffs and then forced Schott to reveal where Lex was hiding. After tying up Schott, Oliver escapes from the hospital. When Chloe goes to visit Oliver, she finds the Toyman in Oliver's bed, who uses a whistle to spread a shutdown powder that leaves her unconscious before making his escape. Oliver used the toy bomb of Schott to kill Lex, leaving the Toyman to take the blame for the murder and effectively making him a fugitive from the law. Season Nine After months of inactivity, Toyman resurfaced and captured a group of people, strapped a bomb to an innocent man with a mask as a hidden timer, and placed in a factory of Queen Industries. Clark managed to rescue the hostages and after researching, he discovered it was Winslow who was behind it all. Toyman wanted vengeance for getting framed for murdering Lex Luthor and then created a pressure plate system which he placed on the podium of the Ace of Clubs where Oliver would later stand to give a speech. He threatened to kill Oliver and everyone else in the gala if he did not confess to murdering Lex. Clark managed to get there in time to stop the detonation, only to find out that Schott was never at the gala - an exact robotic replica of Toyman acted as the detonator the whole time. Clark destroyed the replica using his heat vision. Chloe Sullivan was able to locate Toyman, who had him arrested and sent to Stryker's. Tess later came to Winslow and shot him in the knee for trying to assassinate Oliver and said he was going to have much time to play with a new toy. Tess then gave Schott Metallo's kryptonite heart and ordered him to find out how it works, to the Toyman's awe and delight. Season Ten As part of his imprisonment, Toyman was put in solitary but became connected with powerful allies, whom were actually foes of the Blur and his team of heroes. Together, they were known as Marionette Ventures. John Corben revealed to Lois and Lana in the process of joining Marionette Ventures, Winslow supplied John with a new Kryptonite heart which in turn could absorb meteor rock with no problem at all. However the job didn't work out the way Schott wanted it to, something that John was secretly glad of. Toyman was approached by Stargirl who placed with a mind control device and used her to due his organization's bidding. When that failed, he was confronted by Lois Lane, who he convinced that if she didn't put on the device that he would send his evil companions to destroy Clark Kent. He then sent her to kill the Blur. However, she failed and Clark met with Toyman face to face. Even though Toyman knew Clark's true identity, Clark knew he wouldn't reveal it to the public because the Toyman still had some "games" to play. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Smallville Characters Category:Living Smallville Characters Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Living Smallville Villains Category:Smallville Villains Category:Marionette Ventures Members